


Inside the cupboard

by hypothetical_otters



Category: The Diary of a Provincial Lady - Hudson/Pearse, The Monster Hunters (Podcast)
Genre: Fandot Creativity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoilers for the Count Orloff episodes of MH. the fic about Victoria is part of a series of drabbles I'm writing about Victoria and Octavia, that will likely never see the light of day.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Wine Cupboard

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the Count Orloff episodes of MH. the fic about Victoria is part of a series of drabbles I'm writing about Victoria and Octavia, that will likely never see the light of day.

The wine cellar wasn’t so much a cellar as a cupboard, and as it was a cupboard not a cellar it wasn’t a comfortable place to be stuck. Sir Max had thought he had a large wine cellar, until he was stuck in it by a vampiric maniac. There wasn’t even a lot of wine in the cellar, so he couldn’t get drunk to think his way out of the situation. All in all it wasn’t an ideal place to be.


	2. Spare oom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Death Mention in this one.

After Octavia dies, Victoria ignores all the things in the house that aren’t of vital importance. And then, she realises she’ll have to go through Octavia’s stuff. She’ll have to look at all the things Octavia bought from the charity shops but never got to use and give them away. The cupboards are easiest, she thinks. Clothes that Victoria would never wear, because they don’t fit get taken out of cupboards that were bought because they looked pretty not because they matched or fitted into the rooms. There were books in the cupboards, but only ones Octavia thought were appropriate, like so many copies of the chronicles of Narnia books tucked away in one of the cupboards in the spare room.


End file.
